Is it love or is it fake?
by anime1luvs
Summary: When Inutaisho died he left in his will that Seehomaru married Kagome.But when 2 years have already passed is there still hope and wait Kagome still doesn't know she's to be married! SessXKags


_**Past**_

_'Kagome was planting some flowers on her grandpa's garden on the shrine. All of a sudden a fancy carriage parked itself in front of the shrine. Kagome saw three men climb out the carriage and started to talk to her mother. Then Kagome's mom looked at her. Sadness filled her eyes, Kagome wondered what was wrong. Her mother motioned her over. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "Kagome dear, these men are from the Western palace." said to her daughter while putting an arm around her. Kagome noticed the symbol on their armor. Her eyes widened 'like the moon' she thought. Her mother brought her out of her thoughts. "Honey these men are here because they need you to go to the Western palace." "What!!! But why mom?!" "They just do honey, now be a nice girl and don't make a fight." Her mother said while giving her daughter a little push forward. The men grabbed Kagome by her arms. "HEY!! Let me go now!!!!" Kagome screamed. But her mother didn't do anything. All she did was stare at her daughter with tears in her eyes and say good bye. Oh Kagome was now mad then ever but she didn't worry because she had another trick up her sleeve. She made a huge blast at the guards with her miko powers and got one of them on the arm. The man cursed and shoved Kagome in the carriage. When Kagome made it to the palace she had been escorted directly to the 'new' lord since the other one died. His name is Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had announced to Kagome that this will be her new home. Kagome had cried and begged to go home but all he said was no. Kagome had gotten use to living at the palace. It had been two years since Kagome had started living at the palace. She was now nineteen and everyone had thought that Kagome had forgotten her past but she hasn't. It saddens her to think of her past. So now when ever someone asked if she was ok she would have to lie._

_**Present**_

Kagome was walking in the hallway. Her footsteps echoing in the hallway. She was dressed in an orange kimono with a red obi. She had on red lipstick with a shimmery orange eye shadow and her hair was braided all the way down to her thigh.(and yes her hair is that long. :3) She was walking to the gardens and passed Lord Sesshomaru-sama's studies. As she walked by it she stopped to listen to the argument that was going on inside. "But Lord Seshomaru-sama you have to ask her. It was in your fathers will!!!!" "I do not care Jaken. I will court her later." "But Lord Sesshomaru-sama it has already been 2 years!!!!" Jaken screeched. There was a sigh and Kagome heard footsteps heading toward the door. "Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" "Shhh....." was all the poor toad got as an answer. Kagome eeped and ran towards a door that was on the left. When Sesshomaru opened the door all he saw was a blur of red and orange go into the room of his father. He growled knowing exactly who it was.

Kagome looked around the room for awhile and awed at the dog demon pictures on the wall. There were swords and famous warrior pictures on the wall too. The door opened and Kagome jumped. She had fallen on the floor while Sesshomaru had entered the room. Sesshomaru stared at her, anger filled his eyes while he growled in the back of his throat. They stared at each other for awhile. Finally Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm his nerves and spoke "Girl, follow me...now." Kagome didn't hesitate and immediately stood up but did not follow Sesshomaru out the door. Sesshomaru poked his head back inside the door. "I said now girl." He repeated but Kagome responded with a shake of her head signifying 'no'. Sesshomaru growled and forcefully grabbed her arm."Ow!!!! My arm is still hurts!" She yelled. "Of course it hurts girl, you just fell." He responded. "No. It doesn't hurt from now it hurts from yesterday when Jaken h-" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence and 'corrected' herself. "I mean yes I had fell yesterday in the garden." She said 'innocently'. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her then grabbed her hand and took her out of his father's room to his study. When they entered he spoke "Jaken you are dismissed. Kagome have a seat." He said as he motioned her to sit at the chair in front of his desk. Kagome sat in the wood carved chair with grace. Over the years Sesshomaru had made sure that Kagome had gotten lessons to be a proper woman and it worked. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."Jaken screeched and he waddled out of the room. Sesshomaru sat at his desk and thought for a moment. "Okay girl what happened and I expect the truth." "What are you talking about Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome questioned 'innocently'. That's it Sesshomaru lost his temper, slammed his hands on the table and yelled "Tell me what happened this minute girl!!!!" Kagome jumped in her seat while Sesshomaru tried to calm his self down. "Fine." She said it as if she was as calm as Sesshomaru 'usually' was. "I'll tell you 'cause my life depends on it…..yesterday you gave the maids the afternoon off so I went to go make myself some tea. As I was getting the tea cup Jaken startled me and I dropped the cup. Jaken had scolded me for dropping the cup and called me names like wench, brat, stupid, disobedient, ungrateful….the list goes on ya knows." She said while staring at him with a look. Sesshomaru took a few seconds to take all of this in. Then he spoke "I will speak with Jaken lat-"before he could finish he was interrupted by Kagome "No, no you don't have to talk with Jaken. It's alright I'm perfectly fine so there's no need to talk to that poor little toad thingy." She finished staring at him with wide pleading eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and stared. "Why is that girl? Why should I not hurt the *cough* poor little toad thingy." He questioned with a little amusement in his voice. 'Damn' Kagome thought. She hadn't planned the rest of her little *cough* 'speech.' "Um-um-uh….yo-you shouldn't hurt the toad thingy because…um…because you wouldn't have a noble follower to err well follow you!" 'Yeah. That's it.' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru stood up and walked around her. "So tell me girl if I didn't need a follower then could I hurt him." Right now you could feel the nervouresty radiate off Kagome. "Just admit it girl that that was not the truth. I'm pretty sure a new born could figure that out." He said smirking at her from behind. "So girl tell me the truth or else you will die." He said while putting his claws to Kagome's neck. Kagome gulped. "Fine, the only reason I'm lying is because I'm afraid Jaken might hit me again while you're not looking." She blurted out while blushing and pouting. Sesshomaru stopped his circling to walk in front of her. He sighed bent down in front of her and held her hands. "Kagome, you honestly think I would let Jaken hit you behind my back." She shook her head but refused to make eye contact with him. Sesshomaru put a hand on her chin to make her look at him. "Kagome what have I always told you over the past years." She looked at him with honest eyes and responded in very low voice that only Sesshomaru could hear "That I can tell you anything." "Okay so is there anything that you need to tell me?" "Well Sesshomaru-sama wh-what were you and Jaken talking about courting a woman?" Sesshomaru stared at her for a second then stood up. "Well you see Kagome when my father passed away he had wrote in his will that I marry a 'certain' human." He stopped to make sure she was following, she was. "Jaken was just telling me to court her now because two years have already past. That is all we were talking about." Silence passed by them for a while. Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence "Sesshomaru-sama umm do you mined if I ask who the woman you're going to court is?" Sesshomaru paused to stare at her. Right when he opened his mouth Jaken came running into the room. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, lord Sesshomaru-sama!!" The toad stopped in the middle of the room to catch his breath. "What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh my lord it is terrible! Sikigami injured Rin!" "How did he get near her, I thought Rin was out in the garden? I sent you to look over her did I not?" "Ahhh! Yes you did but he came out of no where!" Sesshomaru growled at Jaken from the back of his throat as Jaken got down on his knees and started to bow to his master mumbling his apologies. Just then Kagome jumped in between the toad and Sesshomaru getting their attention. "Hey you two!!! The more time you spend talking here the more Rin gets hurt!!! She could already be dead!!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened remembering that Sikigami still had Rin in his clutches. In a second he was out of the door heading to the gardens. Jaken ran after his lord. (More like waddling if you ask me.) Kagome walked out into the hallway and stared at the two disappearing figures. Kagome has always loved Rin. She was almost like a mother to the girl but she didn't want the girl to go by so fast. Kagome remembered there was a shortcut to the gardens. She could get there before Sesshomaru and help Rin!! Kagome ran at full speed down the hall and ran into the kimono room. The kimono room had a door that led to the gardens where the maids who make the kimonos sketch different designs. Kagome ran over to the door and shoved it open. She froze at the sight before her. There was a demon that had pale skin. He had red wavy hair that had a dark violent strip. His eyes were like yellow snake eyes. He had armor on but it had feathers on it and his pants were made out of some kind of weird material. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Rin scream. Kagome saw that Rin's shoulder was bleeding a lot and her face had scratches on it. Kagome slipped off her obi and her kimono slipped off. She was wearing a black short sleeve fighting kimono underneath

She grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the demon that injured Rin. He growled and turned to Kagome. Kagome looked at him straight in the eye. "What a foolish girl." The demon said as he began to laugh. Kagome picked up a bigger rock and threw it at the demon as he was laughing. "Stay away from Rin!!" Kagome yelled. The demon began to swing his claws at her. Kagome dodged each attack perfectly. When Sesshomaru got there he paused to look at what was happening before him. Kagome sent him a look to get Rin out of there. But now Sesshomaru saw what she was doing. Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'She leeward Sikigami away from Rin putting her own life on the line….interesting.' Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and had Jaken take her to the house doctor. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome blocked all of Sikigami's attacks. He was actually amazed at her when she made an attack and her reflexes were perfect. All of a sudden you could hear Rin scream from inside the castle. Sesshomaru knew it was the maids bandaging Rin. But Kagome paused to look up at Sesshomaru. While she was distracted from fighting that Sikigami hit her. Kagome went flying only to hit the trunk of a tree. She slid down only to lay there unconscious. Sesshomaru immediately took out tokigin and ran at demonic speed towards Sikigami. Sikigami was able to block Sesshomaru's attack with his own sword. They held their swords there for a while. "Sikigami what so you want. It must be important if you came in my territory." Sesshomaru said this between clenched teeth. "Oh my sweet little Sesshy I only came for a harmless little visit." He said with a devilish smile. Sesshomaru growled. "Leave now or I will slice your throat in half." Sikigami's face straightened. He backed away and lowered his sword. "Oh don't worry Sesshomaru you won't see me until you have your first pup. Oh wait that's never!! Ha!!" And with that Sikigami jumped into the trees. Sesshomaru sneered with disgust and started to walk over to Kagome. He bent down next to her only to realize she had a cut in the crook of her neck on the left side.


End file.
